Nicht der Richtige
by jacks-peapod
Summary: Oneshot - Damon Salvatore's Gedanken über sein Leben und seiner Liebe zu Elena Gilbert... - DRAMA


**disclaimer:** VD und deren Charactäre gehören L. und WC / WB... Ich hab mir nur eglaubt ein wenig damit zu spielen^^

* * *

**"Nicht der Richtige"**

**by jacks_peapod**

Wieder einmal saß ich im großen Wohnzimmer unseres Hauses und bohrte Löcher in das lodernde Kaminfeuer. Es kam mir vor als wäre ich jemand, der ich nicht sein wollte. Doch sich gerade jetzt nach so vielen Jahrzehnten Gedanken darüber zu machen erschien mir sinnlos und zugleich ironisch.

Warum sollte ich mich gerade jetzt ändern?

Es lag nicht in meiner Natur mich anderen anzupassen oder etwas Gutes zu tun. Ich war es vielleicht mal gewesen, als ich noch jung war und kein Vampir wie heute.

Aber genau genommen konnte ich mich auch nicht wirklich daran erinnern wie es damals gewesen war. Vor der Zeit mit Katherine.

Das lag schon so lange zurück und eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht in der Vergangenheit hängen bleiben. Doch sie holte mich immer wieder ein, wenn ich es am wenigsten wollte.

Einst war mein Bruder mir das wichtigste überhaupt. Meine Mutter war früh gestorben und ich hatte nicht viel von ihr gehabt. Und mein Vater war ein Mann gewesen, dem ich nie ins Gesicht gestanden hatte. Mein Vater hatte mich gehasst und drum hasste ich ihn.

Nur Stefan war mir in jener Zeit geblieben. Er war zwar jünger als ich, doch wir verstanden uns, unternahmen viel und waren die besten Freunde. Später als ich alt genug war rückte ich in die Arme ein, doch nur weil es mein Vater es unbedingt wollte. Er hielt es für eine Ehre, dass einer seiner Söhne im Krieg kämpfte. Wenn ich dabei sterben würde, wäre es ihm sicher nur recht gewesen, denn er wollte mich nie bei sich haben.

Irgendwann entschloss ich mich aber dem Krieg zu entfliehen und nach Hause zu kehren.

Stefan empfing mich mit offenen Armen jedoch mein Vater schien mich noch mehr zu hassen als zuvor. Ich hatte offiziell nicht meinen Dienst geleistet so wie er es gewollt hatte. Ich war sozusagen eine Schande für seine Familie…

Zu jener Zeit kannte ich Katherine schon und ich war von ihr angetan wie von keiner Frau zuvor. Ich liebte sie inständig – oder zumindest glaubte ich das damals weil ich es nicht besser wusste.

Schnell fand ich heraus wer sie wirklich war und das ließ mich darauf hoffen dem Leben, in dem ich mich befand zu entfliehen. Ich war so bereit genauso wie sie ein Vampir zu werden und mit ihr die „Ewigkeit" zu teilen, doch hätte ich damals gewusst, dass ich nur ein Spielzeug war hätte ich es vielleicht anders gemacht.

Jetzt nach so vielen Jahrzehnten saß ich wieder in Mystic Falls fest und wünschte mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher als diesen gottverdammten Fleck Erde verlassen zu können. Doch wie schon seit Wochen hielt mich hier nur eines fest: Elena Gilbert.

Sie war die hübsche, junge, intelligente Freundin an meines Bruders Seite. Und sie sah Katherine aufs Haar genau gleich aus. Nur war Elena alles andere als Katherine. – Sie hatte Herz, zeigte Mitgefühl für alle und sie sorgte sich um jeden einzelnen. Und sie stellte sich prinzipiell selbst an letzter Stelle.

Anfangs liebte ich sie einfach zu necken, zu ärgern oder ihr Angst zu machen. Doch bald spürte ich eine Verbundenheit zwischen uns, die ich zuvor niemals gespürt hatte. Elena und ich hatten etwas, dass sonst kaum einer hatte.

Das Verständnis zwischen uns gegenüber des jeweils anderen war etwas Besonderes und ich konnte nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit endlich einen Freund an meiner Seite benennen.

Ich, Damon Salvatore, war viel. Vor allem ein Mörder, ein Arsch, ein selbstsüchtiger Psychopath, der nur an sich selbst dachte und ich war jemand, der hoffnungslos verliebt gewesen war. Doch in die falsche Frau – Kathereine.

Dennoch, Elena stand mir zur Seite, sah über meine Mauer hinweg und brach sie mit ihren Worten, ihren Gesten und ihrem Herzen. – Ich war nun nicht mehr länger ein Sklave meiner selbst. Ich war jemand, dem sie vertrauen konnte und der alles für sie tun würde; selbst in den Tod gehen.

Elena war alles für mich, doch sie war gleichfalls genauso wenig, denn ich war es nicht, der sie Nacht für Nacht in die Arme schließen durfte und am Morgen mit ihr aufwachen konnte. Ich war es nicht, der sie auf Händen tragen würde, wenn ich dafür die Erlaubnis hätte.

Nein, das war Stefan – mein geliebter Bruder.

Ich hasste es geradezu die beiden zusammen zu sehen, wie sie miteinander turtelten oder ich deren Liebesakt Nacht für Nacht aufs Neue zuhören musste, währendem ich im mit meiner Scotch-Flasche gerüstet im großen Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saß und mich versuchte zu betrinken, damit ich nichts mehr hören musste.

Wenn es am schlimmsten war und ich mein Herz nicht mehr Bluten lassen konnte, weil es einfach nur mehr schmerzte, half Eisenkraut um mich außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann konnte ich wenigstens Schlafen und ins Nichts schwinden. Es wirkte wie eine Droge – oder wohl mehr als Schlafmittel.

Nach diesem Blackout konnte ich meist wieder so tun, als wäre mir alles egal. Doch Elena schien langsam durch meine größte Lüge zu blicken. Durch die, dass sie nur eine Freundin war und nicht mehr. Ich liebte sie und es fiel mir immer schwerer so zu tun als würde ich nicht mehr für sie empfinden.

Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ich ihrem Glück im Weg stand. Sie liebte nun mal meinen Bruder...

Also was tun?

Weg konnte ich nicht, denn ich brauchte sie wie ein rettendes Seil in einem unendlichen Ozean. Sie war mein sicherer Hafen an dem ich anlegen konnte, wenn ich einfach nicht mehr meine Maske tragen wollte oder konnte.

Doch jetzt wurde es immer schlimmer, denn diese Gefühle die ich für sie hegte ließen selbst meinen sichereren Hafen schwinden. Ich musste um jeden Preis das was ich empfand tief in mir behalten. Nur dann konnte ich bei ihr bleiben – wenn auch nur als Freund.

„Oh Stefan…", drang es an mein Ohr. Die beiden vergnügten sich wie jede Nacht und das zum dritten Male. Der Scotch half nichts und deshalb blieb nur eines.

Ich griff in meine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, welches mir den Frieden für diese Nacht bescheren würde. Ich brauchte es, denn mein Herz zog es mit jedem Male zusammen, wenn ich hörte, wie sie meines Bruders Namen voller Lust stöhnte.

Ich legte mich auf die Couch auf der ich schon gesessen hatte und guckte noch einmal das Fläschchen an. Das war auf Dauer keine Lösung, doch es war für den Moment einfach notwendig.

„Auf eine traumlose Nacht…", prostete ich mir zu und kippte den Inhalt in meinen Mund, bevor ich sogleich zusammen sackte und meine Gedanken ins Nichts schwanden...

* * *

**A/N:** Hoffe, es hat ein wenig gefallen... Ich mag Damon einfach total und ich finde er hätte etwas weit besseres verdient als nur immer die zweite Geige von Stefan zu sein... Na ja, lasst mir eine Rückmeldung da - würde mich freuen!


End file.
